


The First Time Lasts Forever

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	The First Time Lasts Forever

The first time she sees him she's intrigued. He dresses like other rockers out but there's something about him that she can't put her finger on.

Big hair and short skirts get her everywhere backstage. Her looks are useful.

"Nice set," she says at the door.

"Thanks," he says before looking up a big smile on his face.

That's the first thing she notices that makes him different. Over the years, she'll learn more but it's that smile that always takes her back to that first night.

He stands, guitar still in hand. "Hi, I'm Rufus."

Shaking his hand, "Lily."


End file.
